GX-9900 Gundam X
|image=Gx-9900.gif;Front (Standard Colors) Gx-9900-flight.jpg;Rear (Flight Mode) Gx-9900-kai.jpg;Kai Colors Gx-9900-rick-1.jpg;Rick Aller Colors Gx-9900-rick-2.jpg;Rick Aller (w/out Satellite Cannon) 008 GX-9900 Gundam X (from After War Gundam X);Video |transformable=No |production=Mass Production |usage=Assault |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |designation=GX-9900 |OfficialName=Gundam X |oftheline= |first=0001~Pre |era=After War |series=After War Gundam X, After War Gundam X: Under the Moonlight |manufacturer=United Nations Earth |operator=United Nations Earth, Vulture |pilot=Garrod Ran, Jamil Neate, Kai, Rick Aller, Mana |paccommodation=Pilot Only, Cockpit in Chest |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |height=17.1 |length= |width= |emptyweight=7.5 |armor=Luna Titanium Alloy |powerplant=Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |armaments=Satellite Cannon Shield Buster Rifle Large Beam Sword 4 x Torso Vulcan |SpecEquip=Flash System Satellite System |OptionalEquip=Shoulder Vulcan Holster Shield~Rick Aller unit Buster Sheath Rifle~Rick Aller unit |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The GX-9900 Gundam X (aka Gundam X, GX, X') is a mass-produced mobile suit built by the former United Nations Earth in After War Gundam X. There are two feature versions of Gundam X. The primary featured one was piloted by Garrod Ran and later to Jamil Neate. It was later badly damaged in combat and was repaired and rebuilt as GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider. The second one was featured in the manga sequel, After War Gundam X: Under the Moonlight. The story featured a different Gundam X (adorned with teal colors) and its pilot was Rick Aller. Technology & Combat Characteristics Built at the height of MS advancement by the UNE, the GX-9900 series is one of the most advanced MS of its time. The series was mass-produced and pressed into service near the end of the 7th Space War. After the environmental devastation at the end of the 7th Space War, MS development on Earth became stagnant as humanity recovered; Gundam X and its brethren Gundam series remains top-of-the-line after 15 years. Because the UNE no longer existed, there was no regulation over the Gundams and they found second-life in the hands of the Vultures. It's because of Vulture-use that no two Gundam X is exactly alike. The unit is purposed as a heavy assault MS. The ''Satellite Cannon is its signature weapon that makes the MS so powerful. The cannon requires power beyond what Gundam X is capable on its own, UNE engineers created the D.O.M.E. (DOME) lunar microwave satellite to power its cannon. It utilizes the solar energies collected at the moon-base and transfers it in a microwave-beam to Gundam X when needed. When activated, the solar panels unfolds its crossed-solar panels, giving its signature '''X, and charges its energy capacitors for a powerful particle beam blast, capable of wiping out a MS squad with a single shot; while powerful, the weapon has its weaknesses. For unexplained reasons, the solar array that collects solar power for Gundam X can't absorb regular sunlight for power. It can't be used to charge its weapon(s) nor recharge its systems for combat. The Satellite Cannon heavily relies on the DOME lunar microwave satellite, a energy system that ironically collects solar energy from the moon and to Gundam X for firing its cannon. It's because of this, the cannon can only be deployed when the moon is in nearby orbit, relative to Gundam X's location. Only when such conditions are met that the cannon can be used for repeated shots; without the moon, Gundam X is only a general-purpose MS. While the Satellite Cannon is indeed powerful, it also requires a lengthy time to charge-up and fire. Any enemy target with enough speed and combat capability can take such an opportunity to attack Gundam X and disrupt its ability to absorb the microwave beam. Because of this, the cannon tends to be used only as a last resort or for long-ranged assault. UNE engineers equipped Gundam X with a standardized set of weapons: a large beam sword, four torso mounted vulcan guns, and a shield buster rifle (doubling as a shield as well as a beam rifle). This allows Gundam X to be adaptable and versatile in most combat situations. The Vultures (which have salvaged Gundam X units) also added optional equipment to the suit, including a holster shield of a buster sheath rifle and a torpedo launcher. The unit was specifically designed to exploit the capabilities of its New-Type pilot, but also usable for regular humans as well. At the helm of a New-Type pilot and using the Flash System, the pilot can mentally communicate and access its remote controlled drone versions of itself, the FX-9900 GX-Bits. They're physically exactly the same as Gundam X, but has been refitted to be automated drones for the New-Type pilot to command. The amount of bits the pilot can use is relative to their natural mental powers; the greater their New-Type abilities the greater amount of bits it can use for combat. In combat, the bits are used for coordinated attacks to protect its master and can utilize the Flash System sequentially to fire its Satellite Cannon. Naturally, for its regular human pilot, the bits are useless as UNE engineers never created an alternative control system for normal pilots to exploit the full potential of Gundam X. The series has no special abilities to secure itself from being stolen from enemy hands. The only thing required to activate the Gundam is its G-Controller. The G-Controller is actually part of the series's cockpit control system, but it doubles as a physical key to activate Gundam X. The key system itself isn't a strong security measure, more like a key to a car. Just like a car, it can be hot-wired. A skilled MS engineer can bypass the G-Controller's access key, allowing anyone with access to the cockpit to wield Gundam X, such as Garrod's Gundam. When NUNE (New United Nations Earth) engineers created GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X, they never changed the design of the access controls to the G-Controller. Anyone with a G-Controller from Gundam X can also use it to activate and control Gundam Double X. For Garrod's unit, it was unfortunately defeated by a New-Type pilot utilizing RMSN-008 Bertigo. Its Satellite Cannon was damaged beyond repair and no components to replace it. To compensate its most powerful weapon, it's equipment was upgraded with salvaged MS technology and redubbed as GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider. The series would later be succeed by NUNE's GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X. Armaments ;*Satellite Cannon The Gundam X's main armament, the satellite cannon is the single most powerful weapon mounted on a mobile suit in the After War universe. The cannon is powered by a microwave beam emitted from the satellite system on the moon, which the GX absorbs through its chest, and stores in the various panels mounted all over the suit until the cannon is ready to fire. A newtype pilot is required in order to contact the satellite system for firing. After the first use, a newtype is no longer required as the newtype's brainwaves are registered in the system. When in use, the satellite cannon deploys over the GX's right shoulder. ;*Shield Buster Rifle The GX's main armament. The Shield buster Rifle is a unique weapon that can instantaneously transform from a beam rifle to a shield and back again. It's beam rifle mode is strong enough to cause serious damage to enemy suits, and it's shield mode is thick enough to withstand most projectiles and prolonged exposure to a beam saber. ;*Large Beam Sword Stored on the end of the satellite cannon, the Beam sword is the GX's main close-range weapon. It is more powerful than a standard beam saber. A unique feature of the beam sword is it's plus-shaped blade. ;*Torso Vulcan The GX mounts four vulcan guns in its torso. these weapons are useful for causing light damage to enemies and downing incoming projectiles such as missiles. ;*Beam Rifle Rick Aller's GX mounts a traditional beam rifle instead of a shield buster rifle. Special Equipment & Features ;*Flash System ;*Satellite System History Developed by the United Nations Earth close to the end of the 7th Space War, the GX-9900 Gundam X, along with the other Gundam-type units were used in an attempt to prevent the mass colony drop of the Space Revolutionary Army. One of the Gundam X units in this battle was piloted by 15-year-old Newtype pilot Jamil Neate, who used his suit and FX-9900 GX-Bits to destroy one of the colonies moving towards Earth. This however only triggers the colony drop. At the end of the battle Jamil fights his rival Lancerow Dawell in his MAN-002 Febral mobile armor. During this battle Jamil's GX-9900 Gundam X lost its left arm and head,taking Jamil Neate's Newtype abilities with it. This Gundam X is later salvaged by the New United Nations Earth and parts and data of it are used in the construction of the new GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X. In A.W. 0015, an intact Gundam X was discovered by Garrod Ran in a abandoned UNE facility, while fleeing with Newtype girl Tiffa Adill from a mysterious man named Reich Anto in his DT-6800C Daughtress Command and two accomplices in a DT-6800A Daughtress and DT-6800W Daughtress Weapon. However, Garrod was unable to activate the Gundam due to the G-Controller being missing G-Controller. Remembering that he stole a control stick from Jamil Neates cabin safe, Garrod was able to activate the Gundam X and defeat Reich, along with his men. The Gundam X would remain Garrod Ran's private machine, until his first combat encounter with artificial Newtype, Cyber Newtype, Carris Nautilus's RMSN-008 Bertigo resulted in the critical damage of the Gundam. With the MS's Satellite Cannon destroyed beyond repair, Kid Salsamille, Chief Mechanic on board the Freeden, repaired and upgraded the Gundam X into the GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider. In A.W. 0024, another intact black Gundam X unit was discovered in the Sea of Lorelei, inside a sunken Trieste-class that has been resting on the ocean floor since the end of the 7th Space War, by Vulture pilot Rick Aller and Rosa the Second. Much to their surprise, he and Rosa II discover that the original pilot has been kept in a state of suspended animation inside the cockpit of the black Gundam X unit. Due to circumstances the pilot, Kai had to abandon the Gundam X, during which time Rick Aller took it for his own. After being damaged by Kai's GB-9700 Gundam Belphagor, this Gundam X was repainted closer to the standard Gundam color scheme by Mana. The satellite cannon, which Rick was unable to activate, became an optional weapon. Its shield buster rifle got modified into a holster shield, which can separate the buster sheath rifle from shield part. The buster sheath rifle also mounts a beam sword. Variants ;*FX-9900 GX-Bit ;*FX-9900-D G-Bit D.O.M.E. ;*GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider ;*GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X Picture Gallery Gx-9900-kai.jpg|Kai colours. Gx-9900-rick-1.jpg|Rick Aller colours. Gx-9900-rick-2.jpg|Rick Aller colours, Satellite Cannon unequipped. Gx-9900-head-unit.jpg|Head unit design Gx-9900-flight.jpg|Flight mode Gx-9900-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit. Gx-9900-gcontroller.jpg|G-Controller Gx-9900-shieldbusterrifle.jpg|Shield Buster Rifle Gx-9900-beamrifle.jpg|Buster Sheath Rifle Gx-9900-shield.jpg|Holster Shield Gx-9900-satellitecannon2.jpg|Satellite Cannon Gx-9900-largebeamsword.jpg|Beam Saber 10111319.jpg|Box art for HGAW Gundam X 192144.jpg|Gundam X Gundam War Card gw2.jpg|Gundam X with Deathscythe in Gundam War NEX-A GX-Bit 2.jpeg GX-Bit 1.jpeg GX-9900.png Gundam Combat 4.jpeg|Gundam Combat Gundam X Flash System.jpg|A Gundam X with its Bit Mobile Suits (Gundam Perfect File) Garrod and Tiffa.jpg|Gundam X (Gundam Perfect File) External Links *GX-9900 Gundam X on Wikipedia *GX-9900 Gundam X on MAHQ ja:GX-9900 ガンダムX